dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Seo In Guk
Perfil thumb|258px|Seo In Guk * Nombre: 서인국 / Seo In Guk *'Profesión:' Cantante, Actor, Modelo, Solista. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Ulsan, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 180 cm. *'Peso:' 68 kg. *'Tipo de Sangre:' B *'Signo zodiacal:' Escorpio *'Signo zodiacal chino: '''Conejo *'Agencia:' Jelly Fish Entertainment **Irving Entertainment / Nippon Crown (Japón) Biografía Seo In Guk proviene de una familia de escasos recursos de Ulsan, quienes recogían materiales reciclables para ganarse la vida. Su sueño de convertirse en cantante empezó cuando él tenía 10 años, después de escuchar al cantante de rock Kim Jung Min. Siendo un muchacho tímido, el joven Guk descubrió su talento para los escenarios en las reuniones familiares y eventos escolares. Estudió música aplicada en la Universidad de Daebul, y finalmente comenzó a audicionar para algunas de las mayores agencias de entretenimiento. Realizó su debut como cantante en el año 2009, tras haber ganado el concurso Superstar K de Mnet, mientras que su debut como actor fue en 2012 con un pequeño papel en Love Rain, logrando obtener su primer protagónico más tarde ese año con el drama Respond 1997. Dramas *Shopping King Louie (MBC, 2016) *38 Task Force (OCN, 2016) *Oh My Ghost (tvN, 2015) ''Cameo Ep. 16 *Hello Monster (KBS2, 2015) *The King's Face (KBS2, 2014-2015) *King of High School Life Conduct (tvN, 2014) *What Kind of Goodbye (Dramacube, 2014) *Respond 1994 (tvN, 2013) Cameo ''Ep 16 y 17 *Master's Sun (SBS,2013) * Rascal Sons (MBC, 2012) *Respond 1997 (tvN, 2012) *Love Rides the Rain (KBS, 2012) Temas para Dramas *''Finding Myself tema para King of High School Life Conduct (2014) *''No Matter What'' tema para Master's Sun (2013) *''Just The Way We Love'' (ft. Eun Ji) tema para Respond 1997 (2012) *''All For You'' (ft. Eun Ji) tema para Respond 1997 (2012) *''Fate (Like a Fool)'' tema para Love Rides the Rain (2012) Películas *I Love That Crazy Little Thing (2016) cameo *Wild Dog (2014) *No Breathing (2013) Programas de TV *Law of the Jungle (2016) *Mari & I (2016) *Running Man (SBS, 2014) Ep. 184 *Hwasin Controller of the Heart (SBS, 2013) Ep. 13 *Happy Together (KBS, 2013) *Mamma Mia! (KBS, 2013) Ep. 7:"The Sons Over Flowers Special" ''y como MC especial en el Ep. 32:"I want to live with my grown-up daughter vs I do not" '' *I Live Alone (MBC, 2013) *Let's Go Dream Team (KBS, 2011) *Oh My School (SBS, 2010) Ep. 24, 25 y 26 *Superstar K (Mnet, 2009) Musicales *'2012:' Gwanghwamun Love Son Anuncios *'2016:' VOSTRO (ropa) *'2016:' Hoolala Chicken *'2015:' Kakao 30 Talk Watch *'2014-2016:' NEPA ISENBERG (ropa) *'2014:' 'A Millionaire's Puzzle Adventure' Kakaotalk Game *'2014:' Orion Potato Chips *'2014:' SPAM *'2013:' NH Insurance *'2011:' UNIONBAY (Con IU) Colaboraciones *'2015:' Jelly Christmas (Seo In Guk, VIXX, Park Jung Ah, Park Yoon Ha) - Love In The Air *'2013:' Jelly Christmas (Sung Shi Kyung, Seo In Guk, VIXX & Little Sister) - Winter Propose *'2013:' Seo In Guk & Zia - Breaking Up Man & Woman (Loved U) *'2013:' Swings (ft. Seo In Guk) - Would You? *'2012:' Jelly Christmas (Sung Shi Kyung, Seo In Guk & VIXX) - Christmas Do *'2011:' Jelly Christmas (Sung Shi Kyung, Brian Joo, Seo In Guk, Park Hak Gi, Park Jang Hyun, Hwang Project - Everyone's Christmas *'2011:' G-20 - Let's Go *'2010:' Jelly Christmas (Park Hyo Shin, Sung Shi Kyung, Brian Joo, Seo In Guk, Lisa, Bekah, Kim Hyeong Jung & Gyeon Woo) - Christmas Time *'2010:' Park Hyo Shin (ft. Seo In Guk) - Love Barista Colaboraciones en vivo * 02/07/2010: IU ft. Seo In Guk - Nagging en [[Music Bank]] Videos Musicales *Melody Day - Another Parting (2014) *Im Chang Jung - Shall We Dance (2014) *Phone - Pick Up The Phone (2013) *Swings (ft. Seo In Guk) - Would You? (2013) *K.Will - Please Don't (2012) Discografía Corea Mini Álbum 'Single' 'Japón' 'Álbum' Mini Álbum 'Single' Premios Curiosidades *'Educación: '''Universidad Daebul (Música Aplicada). * '''Debut en Japón:' 24 de abril 2013. * Hobbies: Componer, tocar el piano, videojuegos y sobre todo, comer. * Fobia: 'A la oscuridad. * Explicó que le gustaría una chica carismática y muy sabia (que le guste leer libros), y que sea alta. * Declaró que le gustaría casarse joven. * Park Ji Yeon de T-ara participó con él en su MV de ''Shake It Up. * Le gustan mucho los deportes, en especial el fútbol, también le gusta leer y de vez en cuando mencionar en Twitter a Jang Geun Suk. * Tiene una gran amistad con la actriz Goo Hye Sun. De hecho, en ''With Laughter or With Tears ''contó con su colaboración, tanto en escritura como en el MV. * En el programa '''Mamma Mia, su madre reveló que lo amamantó hasta los 5 años y que se orinó en la cama hasta pasar el quinto grado. * Se dice que mientras filmaban Respond 1997, realmente le gustaba su co-protagonista Jung Eun ji. * Eligió a Yoona de Girls' Generation sobre Eunji en el programa "Kiss The Radio". * A Hyorin de Sistar le llama "Sexy Hyorin". * Escogió a Sistar sobre A Pink. * En el programa Mamma Mia!, descubrió que sus padres lo tuvieron antes de casarse y a los pocos días de conocerse. * Tiene medalla de plata en Hapkido. Practicó también Wrestling, Boxeo y Artes Marciales Mixtas. * Tiene un gran parecido con Yook Sung Jae de BTOB , con N de VIXX y Jung Dae Hyun de B.A.P. Él y N lo afirmaron sacándose una selca juntos, haciendo creer a la audiencia que ellos podrían ser hermanos. * Durante una audición le dijeron que debía bajar de peso. Eso le afectó mucho y comenzó a obsesionarse con ello: "Me obsesioné con mi peso, por lo que cada cosa que comía iba corriendo al baño para vomitarlo y así no ganar peso", pero esto no fue bueno para él ya que desarrolló bulimia. Recibió tratamiento, logrando recuperar su peso y de esa forma aprendió a comer más sano y a ejercitarse como se debe. * Ha recibido buenas críticas porque no tiene tomas malas al realizar escenas de besos. * En una entrevista declaró que sentía envidia del cuerpo de Lee Jong Suk. * Es muy bueno en la actuación, sobre todo cuando se trata de llorar. * Sufrió una segunda lesión en el set de grabación. * En el programa de SBS Laws of the Jungle in Indochina reveló su miedo a las polillas. * Fue el primer ganador de Mnet '''popular competencia de canto show de talentos '''Superstar K. * Cuando los fans preguntan con quién quiere actuar más, él responde: “Es un actor que todos mis fans probablemente quieren. Es Park Bo Gum, quien recientemente interpretó el papel de mi hermano menor en ‘I Remember You“. “Me gustaría tener un bromance con Park Bo Gum”, dice. “Algo que te haga romper a llorar solo con verlo. Enlaces *Fan Cafe Oficial (Daum) * Pagina Oficial Corea * Pagina Oficial Japon * Perfil (naver) * Perfil (daum) * Twitter Oficial * Facebook Oficial * Instagram Official Galería Videografía 'Corea' Seo In Guk - Call|Call Archivo:Seo In Guk - Love U|Love U Archivo:Seo In Gook - Take|Take Archivo:Seo In Guk - Broken|Broken Archivo:Seo In Guk - Shake It Up|Shake It Up Archivo:Seo In Guk - Love Again|Love Again Archivo:Seo In Guk - Tease Me|Tease Me Archivo:Seo In Guk -I Can't Live Because Of You (Feat. Verbal Jint)|I Can't Live Because Of You (Feat. Verbal Jint) 'Japón' Seo In Guk- Fly Away|Fly Away Seo In Guk - Everlasting Love|Everlasting Love Seo In Guk - Last Song|Last Song Categoría:Jelly Fish Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor Categoría:Nacidos en 1987